Season 7
Previous season: Season 6 *'Next season:' Season 8 Overview In early 2014, an early version of an online game called "Magix Attack" (later renamed "Magix Mayhem") was discovered on Nickelodeon's beta testing website, www.nick-q.mtvi.com. The unfinished game used black-and-white placeholder drawings of the Winx in a new transformation (later revealed to be Butterflix), hinting at the seventh season. Several months later, Season 7 was officially confirmed in a press release. The press release titled "Rainbow and Nickelodeon partner for Winx Club season seven" on April 8, 2014, finally announced the new season. In the article, Winx Club creator Iginio Straffi was quoted saying "It will be a privilege to partner once more with Nickelodeon on this."Rainbow and Nickelodeon partner for Winx Club season seven During this season's development, production was heavily stalled. It started exactly as the past two seasons had, with both the American team (at Nick Animation) and Italian team (at Rainbow SpA) working together, but the budget was slashed halfway through production. This was due to the financial failure of Rainbow's animated film Gladiators of Rome, which had lost tens of millions of euros for Rainbow by the end of 2013. They could only afford to keep the Italian crew onboard for Winx season seven, since the two-country partnership made it their most expensive show. The American staff members remained, but were demoted to consultants. Unlike the previous two seasons and specials, this season was not animated to match Nickelodeon's cast from California (budget cuts caused the actors not to record for this season). Instead, a small recording studio in New York called DuArt Film & Video was licensed to produce an English dub with their in-house voice actors. Season 7 made its world premiere on Nickelodeon in the United Kingdom on July 4, 2015.Schedule for July 4, 2015 It later premiered in Italy on September 21, 2015 and in the USA on January 10, 2016. It concluded on October 3, 2015 in Italy and April 10, 2016 in the USA. Summary "Each fairy animal has a special talent, necessary for the balance of the Magic Universe. The Winx will discover this, while facing two new dreadful villains and getting new amazing transformations along their journey!" "Winx Club series 7 carries on the theme of recent Winx releases by carrying a strong environmental message. In this adventure the fairies discover the real importance of the rare Fairy Animals, which they must save from Kalshara, an evil shape-shifter and her clumsy brother, Brafilius. The theme of endangered animals recurs throughout the series as the Winx establish an Animal Rescue Park on Earth, where they look after vulnerable animals such as pandas and tigers. The girls also undertake missions in the Magic Dimension and Earth to raise public awareness about the animal cause. This builds to their final mission – to discover the ultimate power of the Fairy Animals, which can give control over all the animals of the Magic Universe." The Winx Club fairies, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Aisha, are set to be the main characters. Roxy gains a larger role in this season, as she is the Fairy of Animals. Like the two previous seasons, Season 7 will have two evolved fairy transformations, [[Butterflix|'Butterflix']] and [[Tynix|'Tynix']], a higher fairy level that allows access to the Mini Worlds. Episodes #The Alfea Natural Park #Young Fairies Grow Up #Butterflix #The First Color of the Universe #A Friend from the Past #Adventure on Lynphea #Beware of the Wolf #Back in the Middle Ages #The Fairy Cat #Winx Trapped! #Mission in the Jungle #A Fairy Animal for Tecna #The Unicorn's Secret #Tynix Transformation #The Magic Stones #Back to Paradise Bay #Lost in a Droplet #Banana Day #The Magix Rainbow #Baby Winx #It's a Crazy, Crazy World #The Kingdom of Diamonds #The Heart of Alfea #The Golden Butterfly #New Magic Harmony #The Power of the Fairy Animals Characters Main Characters * Bloom * Stella * Musa * Tecna * Flora * Layla * Roxy (20 Episodes) Minor Characters * Daphne (4 Episodes) * Icy (5 Episodes) * Darcy (5 Episodes) * Stormy (5 Episodes) Villains * Kalshara * Brafilius Trivia * Roxy plays a more important role in this season, due to it being all about fairy animals and her being the Fairy of Animals. However, she still does not accompany her fellow Winx Club fairies on most animal-related missions nor does she transform with a new evolved fairy transformation; such as her Charmix or full-fledged fairy form, her Enchantix. * Wild magic is introduced in this season. Trailer References Category:Season 7 Category:Seasons